


Crowded Sofa

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [36]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Snuggling, platonic DaeJae, platonic HimDae, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: They're comfortable except Daehyun.





	Crowded Sofa

The door burst open with Himchan arriving, soaking wet due to sudden rainfall.

“Did you get lunch?” Daehyun asked.

Himchan held up a bag of take-out, slamming it on the coffee table.

Grinning with delight, Daehyun immediately began helping himself. Himchan felt so exhausted, he sat on the couch and laid back against Daehyun's arm, scrolling through his notifications. Youngjae appeared on the other side, laying on Daehyun’s lap whilst playing with his handheld.

Daehyun was getting irritated. “Hey, I am NOT a pillow!”

“Yes, you are.” Himchan said.

“Be glad that we love you.” Youngjae added.

Daehyun couldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt;  
> "I am NOT a pillow!"


End file.
